


fireproof

by astonishman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hanging Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astonishman/pseuds/astonishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, in France, calls Lydia to ask her to check how Scott is handling the break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> Set between s2 and s3.

“I just need you to check on him, just tell him you want to hang out,” Allison said over Skype.

“What does hanging out consist of exactly?” Lydia asked.

“He’s easy, he’ll just do whatever, it won’t be hard, please Lydia, I need to know if he’s okay,” Allison pleased.

“This isn’t some ‘I’m still in love with him and I’m being a crazy stalker’ thing, is it? Because you’re better than that, Allison, and I’m not going -” Lydia said.

“I swear it’s nothing like that,” she replied, “I just want him to be okay, I want to know he’s not, you know, upset."

“Spending the days pining over his lost love? Crying himself to sleep? Allison, please,” she said.

“Maybe, maybe he’s doing that, I don’t know, you don’t know him,” Allison said softly.

“I guess I don’t. If it will give you piece of mind, fine, whatever, I’ll do that,” Lydia replied.

“Oh, Lydia, thank you, thank you," she said. Lydia dialled his number with Allison waiting.

“Hey Scott…” she trailed off.

“Lydia, what’s wrong?” he asked, his voice full of concern.

“Nothing, nothing” she muttered. Allison raised her eyebrows quizzically at her. Lydia sighed.

“Oh, you sound anxious, I thought... never mind. What’s up?” he asked.

“I wanted to ask if you’d be interested… If you’d…” she started, Allison was nodding aggressively at her, “want to hang out or something.”

“Oh… yeah… definitely, I’d love to. Wait… What do you mean?” he asked. Lydia mouthed the words at Allison and Allison shrugged.

“I could come over when you finish work?” she said it like a question. Allison was annoyingly beaming at her now.

“Yeah, that’s good. I’ll see you then; I should get back to work,” he says as he hangs up.

“Was that so hard?” Allison asks. Lydia rolled her eyes.

 

~

 

Scott opens the door before Lydia has a chance to knock.

“Lydia,” he said. She thought about the way he said her name, his voice seemed laced with desperation every time. Maybe he said everyone’s name like that though, she continued. 

“Hello, Scott. Maybe you should let people knock before you open the door, it makes you look desperate,” she said bounding past him into the house.

“Okay?” he said closing the door. Lydia was already at the top of the stairs.

“Err… Lydia, the lounge room is over here,” he said pointing.

“Did I ask where the lounge room was, Scott?” she raised her eyebrows at him from the top of the stairs.

“I guess not,” he stood awkwardly looking up at her.

“What are you waiting for - an invitation?” she dashed down the hallway and out of sight. He followed up the stairs making a point of taking it slow so he could attempt to process the fact that Lydia was heading towards his bedroom right now. 

“So, Allison sent me to check up on you. Are you okay?” she said as he walked into his room. She was taking off her shoes.

“I don’t think you’re meant to tell me that… Wait, what are you doing?” he asked standing in the doorway.

“I’m getting comfortable obviously. Don’t change the subject,” she said.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he said looking down at his feet. 

“Really, Scott, why don’t you try saying that with a little conviction? You might want to try eye contact if you want to be convincing,” she said. Having taken off her shoes now, she had jumped into his bed. Scott was still nervously waiting in the doorway.

“Lydia… ?” he started to say.

“Stop giving me that look, Scott. If I wanted to have sex with you, you would know by now, believe me,” she said as a matter of fact.

“Uh huh… Then what are you doing?” he said.

Lydia points to the television and says “Put something on, get in here, and let’s hang out.”

“Alright, what do you want to watch?” he asked.

“In my bag, I brought Gossip Girl,” she said pointing at her bag at his feet.

“You can’t be serious?” he said incredulously. 

“I have never been more serious in my life, Scott,” she said as she stared him down. Scott reluctantly turned the television on and slid in next to her.


End file.
